With recent progress in the development of solid-state image sensors such as CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor) having high pixel density, digital still cameras and digital video cameras (simply referred to as “digital cameras”, hereinafter), which employ an imaging device including an imaging optical system of high optical performance corresponding to the solid-state image sensors having high pixel density, are rapidly spreading. Among the digital cameras having high optical performance, particularly compact digital cameras are increasingly demanded.
User's demands for compact digital cameras become diversified. Among these demands, there still exists a strong demand for a zoom lens system having a short focal length and a wide view angle at a wide-angle limit. As examples of such zoom lens system having a short focal length and a wide view angle at a wide-angle limit, there have conventionally been proposed various kinds of negative-lead type four-unit zoom lens systems in which a first lens unit having negative optical power, a second lens unit having positive optical power, a third lens unit having positive optical power, and a fourth lens unit having positive optical power are arranged in order from the object side to the image side.
Japanese Patent No. 3805212 discloses a zoom lens having at least two lens units including, in order from the object side, a first lens unit having negative refractive power and a second lens unit having positive refractive power, wherein zooming is performed by moving the second lens unit toward the object side so that the interval between the first lens unit and the second lens unit is narrower at a telephoto limit than at a wide-angle limit, and the first lens unit comprises, in order from the object side, two lens elements including a negative lens having an aspheric surface and a positive lens.
Japanese Patent No. 3590807 discloses a zoom lens comprising, in order from the object side, a first lens unit having negative refractive power, a second lens unit having positive refractive power, a third lens unit having positive refractive power, and a fourth lens unit having positive refractive power, wherein, in zooming from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit, the interval between the first lens unit and the second lens unit decreases, the interval between the second lens unit and the third lens unit varies, the axial intervals between the respective lenses constituting the second lens unit are fixed, and focusing from a distant object to a close object is performed by moving the second lens unit toward the image surface.
Japanese Patent No. 3943922 discloses a zoom lens comprising, in order from the object side, a first lens unit having negative refractive power, a second lens unit having positive refractive power, a third lens unit having positive refractive power, and a fourth lens unit having positive refractive power. The zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3943922 includes a negative lens having an aspheric concave surface facing an aperture diaphragm in the first lens unit having negative power, and the aspheric surface is shaped such that the axial refractive power decreases toward the outer circumference of the surface.
Meanwhile, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-188172 discloses, as an optical system relating to an extended projection optical system of a projection device, a retrofocus zoom lens including, in order from the screen side to the original image side, a first lens unit having negative refractive power, a second lens unit having positive refractive power, a third lens unit having positive refractive power, and a fourth lens unit having positive refractive power, wherein, in zooming from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit, overall length of entire lens system is longest at the telephoto limit.